Merlin's Girl
by Reader's Delight
Summary: AU ending for 5x08 The Hollow Queen - Merlin talking about Freya to Arthur and Gwen really :) Arwen/Freylin NO SLASH. Please Review :)


**A/N: Hello! So I am back with a Merlin Oneshot now just as an appeasement for taking ages in sorting out my full length Merlin fic which should be a watching the series one hopefully :) Anyways opn with this oneshot and please review! xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin... Or Colin Morgan :'( **

* * *

"_Oh, so you can go visit that girl again?"_

"_What?" Merlin asked with a confused expression_

"_The girl." Arthur said again._

_Merlin walked toward the counter and said, "I don't have one."_

"_That's not what Guinevere tells me."_

"Go on then Merlin let's hear about this girl of yours then!" Arthur said jovially somehow missing the glares his best friend and wife were giving each other "although I don't know why she would pick you Merlin, Skinny little line of nothing that you are!"

"I already told you sire there is no girl, I was just at the tavern" Merlin tried to sidestep the conversation, feeling more and more anxious about accidently revealing Freya.

"Now I know there's something wrong with you! I just insulted you twice and you didn't make a comment back or try and be clever which, although annoying, is what you do best." Arthur exclaimed feeling annoyed that his frie-manservant was trying to lie to him.

"Aww did it not go well Merlin?" Gwen asked in fake concern, making merlin's anger flare suddenly, _how dare Morgana use one of my best friends like this! _

"I told you there is no girl, not anymore and there never will be again" Merlin didn't quite yell but the quiet fury in his voice was enough to make even Arthur shrink away from him a little, "now drop it." He said, slowly turning away from them to try and get his emotions under control again.

"What do you mean Merlin?" Arthur asked quietly, still shocked from Merlin's tone of voice, "what do you mean not anymore?"

"It means she's dead" was the flat response Arthur got, managing to floor him, again. "She's dead and I'll never see her again, she was murdered" Merlin was close to crying now, the memory of his lost love Freya still making him want to go and curl up on his bed and be left alone.

"I'm so sorry Merlin, hang on she was murdered, why and by whom?" Arthur said angrily, thinking about trying to find the monster who made _Merlin,_ of all people, _cry._

"She was a druid and people viewed her as a monster when she was just misunderstood" Merlin replied quickly inventing a half truth about why Freya died, after all he could hardly tell Arthur that it was he who had killed her whilst Merlin had watched helplessly.

"I'm sorry Merlin, what was her name?" Arthur enquired trying to ease his man- dammit his friend's pain!

"Freya, her name was Freya" Merlin said softly and walked out of the room leaving a stunned Arthur to think about the enigma of his friend. However, Guinevere was slowly throwing off Morgana's control over her mind throughout the sad story of her friend and his lost love.

"Gwen, where are you going?" Arthur asked as Gwen abruptly stood up

"I need to talk to Merlin" was the only response he got from the Queen's rapidly receding figure. _Great, now I have to puzzle over both of them!_ Arthur thought before mentally shrugging and finishing his dinner.

"Merlin, MERLIN" Gwen was running to Gaius's quarters when, to her surprise, she was pulled into an alcove by the person she was trying to find. "There you are! Merlin, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for my recent actions, but I swear it wasn't me it was Morgana, please don't tell Arthur!" she babbled in a panic before Merlin shushed her.

"Gwen, Gwen it's okay, I know it wasn't you, I won't tell Arthur. How did you throw off her enchantment though?"

"Thank you, thank you Merlin, it was you story about you and Freya, it made me realise who my friends really are." Gwen explained feeling a great weight lifting from her mind, _Merlin didn't hate her!_

"I'm just glad we got you back before anything bad happened, if there is a next time we may not be quite so lucky_" _Merlin said darkly, as the stirrings of destiny were awakening and Arthur's bane was nigh.


End file.
